1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal device and an electronic apparatus including the same.
2. Related Art
As the liquid crystal device, a reflection type liquid crystal display apparatus used in a projector, a projection television and the like and a method for manufacturing the same have been known (JP-A-2007-178774).
This reflection type liquid crystal display apparatus has a liquid crystal layer disposed between a semiconductor substrate on which pixel electrodes having light reflectivity are formed and transparent substrate on which an antireflection film is formed. The antireflection film is formed by laminating a first, second, and third transparent films in this order. The first, second, and third transparent films have a first, second, and third refractive indices, respectively. The second refractive index is smaller than the first refractive index and the third refractive index is larger than the second refractive index. The antireflection film and the pixel electrode are opposite to each other having the liquid crystal layer therebetween. An example disclosed has a second transparent film formed with a silicon oxide film, which is an insulating film, and a first and third transparent films formed with an ITO film. The third transparent film, which is substantially opposite to the pixel electrode with the liquid crystal layer therebetween, works as a transparent electrode. Therefore, intensity of reflective light coming from an interface between the transparent substrate and the liquid crystal layer is reduced and thus it is possible to reduce an interference fringe generated due to the interference of the reflective light and light incident to the transparent substrate.
In a reflection type liquid crystal display apparatus of JP-A-2007-178774, the first and third transparent films including the antireflective film are ITO films and a second transparent film is a silicon oxide film. A thickness of the ITO film is approximately 17 nm and a thickness of the silicon oxide film is approximately 48 nm under a condition that the center wavelength of incident light is 500 nm. Both thicknesses of the films are lower than 100 nm, which is a standard thickness of a common electrode film or an insulating film.
Therefore, when these transparent films are formed on a substrate with uneven surface, a laminate structure, or a light antireflection structure of the transparent films, may be damaged and deformed. Thus, there is a concern that an antireflection function is not obtained for light in a desired wavelength range. The examples of irregularities generated on the substrate surface include marks for alignment and light shielding member (black matrix; BM) for dividing pixels, which are formed by depositing and patterning metal, alloy, and the like.